Crimson Past
by Queen Dopplepoppleous
Summary: Kiba asks Kurenai a question that gets her thinking about her past. What kept her from becoming a jounin sooner? What's the Yuuhi clan all about? How is her past affecting her now? And now with some AsuKure! Huzzah! [COMPLETE!]
1. The Question

You know what I love about Kurenai, besides the fact that she's wickedly hot and an excellent ninja and her team rocks my literal socks? It's that next to nothing is ever revealed about her clan or her past, leaving much to the imagination of crazy fanifiction writers. So if you don't agree with something I've written, tell me so. Or if I present false information that is actually validated in the show/manga, please enlighten me.

I do not in any way shape or form own these characters.

"Kurenai-sensei, why did you wait so long to become a jounin?" Kiba asked as the team was taking a lunch break under the shade of a giant oak tree at the bottom of the hill they normally trained at. Kiba loved to use this kind of down time to drill his sensei with random question. Hinata and Shino would generally eat in silence, listening to the question and answer session being held before them. Today's question was actually something all three of them had wondered about. They knew their sensei was both intelligent and talented, especially in the genjutsu area, but only recently became a jounin, while most of the other shinobi her age had been jounins for several years. They knew she couldn't have been behind because of her abilities, so another variable must have factored into the equation.

The three gennin waited anxiously for their sensei's answer as she sighed and put her chopsticks down. She had never left one of Kiba's questions unanswered, and they couldn't imagine she would do so now, especially after some of the things he had asked her before.

"Maybe I'll tell you later. For now we have to continue training." She said, her crimson eyes focused carefully on her bowl of rice and vegetables. She heard a loud groan from Kiba and could feel the disappointment from all her students as they stood up and walked over to the practice dummies without an answer to their question. As they went through the motions of kicking and punching Kurenai only half paid attention as her mind drifted to other thoughts. She wished Kiba had asked her one of his normal, easy questions. _Kurenai-sensei, how old are you? Do you have a boyfriend? What's your favorite food? Do you like dogs? Who's your favorite gennin? _(That one was tricky). _Who's your favorite jounin? _(That one was even trickier). Mostly yes or no, one word answers, nothing too major or secretive. She wasn't ashamed of her age, or the fact that she was single. But today's question, there was more to it than just a name or some simple reason.

Kurenai felt bad about not being able to fulfill their inquisitive nature, but there were some things she didn't want to discuss, not just yet anyway.

"Maybe she killed someone!" Kiba guessed as he and Shino walked Hinata home as they normally did after training. The two boys were a few paces in front of the quiet Hyuuga girl as they exited the outskirts of Konoha and stepped onto the cobblestone streets peppered with fallen leaves.

"That wouldn't be surprising, most ninjas kill people, Kiba," Shino said in a monotonous voice, facial features hidden behind his sunglasses and high coat collar. Kiba rolled his beady eyes, "I know that, I meant, like, she killed someone for no real reason, like not in a fight or anything. Or maybe she worked for the enemy-"

"Not likely, she taught in the academy when she was a chuunin, remember." Kiba gritted his teeth, annoyed by the constant bringing down of his theories while no one else offered anything.

"Maybe she was in love," a soft voice said. Both boys turned to look at Hinata, whose milky eyes were looking up at the sky just beginning to be speckled with stars.

"I don't think Kurenai-sensei's the kind to fall in love." Kiba said after thinking about the proposition for a moment. "She seems too cold. Like, she's nice to us, but you never really see her interact with the other jounins much."

"I've seen her walking with Asuma-sensei sometimes. She seems happy then." Shino said, defending their teacher. But, he had to admit even though she had looked happy, the two jounins were never holding hands or interacting very closely. At most they seemed like good friends, perhaps the way he and Hinata might be someday, but nothing more, and certainly not anywhere near the possibility of being in love.

"Maybe she's so cold because she had been in love, but something went wrong…" Hinata ventured, speaking her mind more than usual. Kiba scrutinized her features, "You've been thinking a lot about this, haven't you?" Immediately her face took on a tinge of pink as though Kiba had caught her in a private moment.

"Well, that does make sense." Shino said as they came upon the Hyuuga mansion. Hinata bowed and bid them farewell before running into her house. Kiba waved and Shino nodded before turning to continue their separate walks home. The Aburames and the Inuzukas lived on opposite sides of the village, with the Hyuuga estate standing proudly in the middle.

"See ya tomorrow Shino. Maybe Kurenai-sensei will be able to answer me then."

"You should probably just think up a new question. See you tomorrow."

So, I hope that works for a first chapter. Next time, the mysteries of Kurenai and the Yuuhi clan will be revealed. Any suggestions? Cause I have no clue. I'm making this up as I go.


	2. The Yuuhi Clan

Sorry if this isn't your view of how the Yuuhi clan might have been, but I had nothing to go off of.

once again, I don't own anything.

After the training session Kurenai went straight home, not able to shake Kiba's question from her mind. Normally she would meet up with Asuma at the office and he would walk her home, but tonight she didn't want the company. She didn't want to have to tell him what was on her mind when he noticed her aloof demeanor. She just wanted to get home and soak, wash away her memories of the past, even though she knew it was impossible to do so. She had tried before, and all she got was puckered skin and an hour full of memories. She walked home quickly, avoiding the busier streets so to not run into anyone she knew. She was not in the mood to hear one of Gai's stories, or be teased by Kakashi, or see Asuma's face. The only person she could possibly talk to was Anko, and she was off on a specialized mission right now. No, all she wanted to do was get home to her humble apartment and be alone.

The past of Konoha is riddled with tragedy, each story sadder than the last. One could write an entire book on the heartbreaking histories of the residents any hidden village was bound to have due to war, betrayal, and sacrifice, or just the rigorous laws upheld within a clan.

The Yuuhi clan didn't really stand out when it came to genius shinobi or young prodigies like the Uchihas or the Hyuugas. There weren't any outstanding characteristics like the Inuzukas or Aburames. But they had something many clans didn't have an abundance of. Money. The Yuuhi clan, generally speaking, was filthy rich. They didn't need amazing shinobi in their clan when they could hire others to protect them. And what they didn't contribute to the protection of Konoha they made up for in the financial backing of the hidden village. Some called them a false clan, claiming they had no right to stay in the hidden village, but as long as the Hokage didn't mind their residence, there was nothing anyone could do but endure the ninja-less ninja clan.

Then along came the dark haired girl with eyes that rivaled the sharingan in color and ability to mesmerize. From a young age she showed a knack for even the tougher genjutsu, and despite some disapproval from a few relatives her parents sent her into the academy. As expected, she excelled, ranking among the top in her class. It was surprising to see a Yuuhi, let alone a female Yuuhi, in the academy, and even more surprising to see she was doing so well. People began to say this could be a turning point for the clan, that perhaps with this young girl leading the way others would follow. It wasn't, but people liked to think it might have been.

Kurenai soon became quite the catch. She was maturing into a lovely young lady and proved herself over and over to be an excellent fighter. But Yuuhi women were considered to be "off limits," as they were often engaged to the sons of other wealthy families by the time they were 10, sometimes younger. Because of this tradition the young men of the village knew their chances with Kurenai were slim to none, but nevertheless sought her attention. This may have been because she didn't behave like a typical Yuuhi. She didn't put on heirs or try to buy her way out of difficult situations. She was as much of a ninja as the others in her class, and they liked that.

She was 15, several years after becoming a chuunin, when it happened. Her father promised her to a wealthy man's older son in a neighboring village. Some of her friends declared it to be a shame and a waste, that she was too good of a kunoichi to give it all up just to marry some hotshot. But she genuinely didn't mind, she knew it would happen, such was the way of the Yuuhi Clan. Her marriage would make her father prouder than any successful mission could. When she explained this to Anko, the small girl, only 11 at the time, was disgusted. Not just because boys were still kind of icky, but because she would lose one of her best playmates. Kurenai was able to keep up with the spirited girl, and they often practiced together, but once she was betrothed there wouldn't be any time for her to train with her, or even just hang out with her.

When she went to the Hokage to tell him of her engagement and subsequently her resignation as a chuunin, he was sad, but understanding. Although he had hoped she would be able to stay on as a mission leader, he had a feeling she would be called back into the ways of the Yuuhi. Even so, he managed to convince her that, while she would not be called on for missions, she could stay on as a chuunin and teach in the academy until she was married, and even afterwards if she wished.

The man she was promised to was 5 years her senior, which wasn't bad at all in comparison to the ages of men other girls her age were forced to marry. As soon as the matter was settled he came to meet his bride-to-be, and he seemed to be as delighted with her as her family was with him. Rumors flew through the clan that this man was the catch of the century, and Kurenai had got him. She felt proud and nervous the first time he took her out, the couple gathering envious stares from those that saw them. They looked beautiful together, a debonair gentleman and his young, blushing bride.

Even though it was an arranged marriage, Kurenai felt herself falling in love with her future husband. She was convinced that even if her father hadn't promised her to him, and even if he wasn't rich, she would still have found him and become his bride. He was loving and devoted, willing to sit and talk with her for hours, take walks with her to get to know her better, buy her random gifts which she insisted she didn't need but he insisted he wanted her to have. She felt she was truly happy with him, that they would get married and she would bear his children and they would be able to become the shinobi her friends had wanted her to be.

Their engagement lasted four years, more than enough time for her and her family to fall head over heals for her fiancé. As for Kurenai, she had grown into a stunning young woman. She had secretly continued her ninja training on her own, keeping her body lithe and fit. She was the kind of woman any man would dream of having as his own. They were married on her 20th birthday.

so, how is it so far? I'm not sure if I like it, I think it's a bit jumpy at parts, but my head hurts and I have a ton of papers to write and I wanted to get this out before I lost all concentration on it. But if I get a better idea I may scrap the whole thing. So, any thoughts?


	3. The Wedding

I've decided the fiancé/groom/husband's name is Kanemochi Henso… so if you see those names, that's what's going on there.

Also, quick disclaimer, I have no idea how Japanese weddings are performed, so this whole scene is entirely westernized, so I apologize for that in advance. Please suffer through it.

**Chapter 3: The Wedding**

Kurenai sat in her bathtub, dark haired pinned up, knees drawn to her bare chest as she thought back to what she had believed was her happiest moment. Everything had been beautiful and perfect and everything she thought she wanted and needed. Her marriage to Henso was the most important thing in her life at that time. She breathed in the steam and tried to clear her head, but ended up thinking of her students. Her bright, eager students who had figured out something was amiss in Kurenai's life and called her on it. She should have told them the same thing everyone knew, but she couldn't bring herself to lie to those kids. She would either tell them the truth, or not tell them anything at all. And knowing Kiba, the second option was out of the question. The kids would know, it would just take her some time to be able to tell them.

---

Everyone she had cared for was at the wedding, even if she had to argue to get them there. Her mother had said she didn't want any "rowdy ninjas" messing up the ceremony. Kurenai flinched, knowing who her mother spoke of, and immediately began arguing on her behalf, saying she was her best friend, and she would be on her most excellent behavior, and if she wasn't there she wouldn't smile in any of the wedding pictures.

So she made Anko promise not to shout out when the preacher asked for them to "speak now," and to try her best not cause a commotion, or fight with the Yuuhis or the Kanemochis. She said it was the hardest promise she'd ever had to make, but she'd do it for her. Then she had laughed, saying she had the perfect date to drag with her.

When she showed up in a tight black dress with Iruka on her arm everyone but their fellow ninjas looked shocked and appalled.

"Honestly, who wears _black_ to a wedding?" She overheard a woman from the groom's side whisper to her companion. Instead of saying some smartass remark Anko smiled prettily and took her seat near the front, hands clasped tightly on her lap as she stared at Henso, evaluating him as he stood, waiting for the procession to start. There really wasn't anything disagreeable about him; he was handsome, well-mannered, well-off, and was good to Kurenai. She would have a good life with him, and Anko only wanted what was best for her friend, but there was something nagging at the back of her conscience about the gentleman standing five meters in front of her.

The music started, and everyone turned to see Kurenai being walked into the aisle by her father. A few men and women gasped at the extraordinary beauty she emitted as she strode along with the music, the train of her white gown flowing behind her elegantly. She looked soft and pale, not in the least the deadly ninja she once was. Her dark hair was piled on top of her head in a fashionable way, accentuating her lovely facial features as she smiled pleasantly towards the front of the room, but broke out into a true grin as she saw Anko in her dark dress. Her best friend had promised to not say anything, but that didn't mean she couldn't oppose the union in her own way, as Kurenai figured she would. The bride would have been more concerned had she shown up wearing a proper outfit and was all smiles and congratulations, but now she knew she would keep her word. Her heart began to beat faster as they neared the front where Henso waited, ready to take her into his life. She was about to marry the man she loved more than anything, nothing could go wrong.

And nothing did go wrong. The ceremony was beautiful and went as smoothly as possible, although the kiss prompted some hoots and hollers from a few of the more spirited shinobi attending the wedding.

The reception was open to everyone in the village, basically a large party for people to let loose and congratulate the new couple while bidding Kurenai farewell, as she would be moving out of the village to live with her husband. A few shinobi shot jealous glares at Henso, and Anko made sure to keep a safe distance from the groom as to keep her actions under control. She occupied herself by dancing with whichever guy came her way, turning the whole reception into a fun game as men fought each other and purposely stood in her way to be swept up into her mad rhythm. Most of the chuunins and jounins not on missions or patrol attended, always looking for an excuse to let loose and shake their money makers.

Kurenai excused herself for a moment to freshen herself up, and when she came back her favorite song was playing. She immediately began to look for her husband, but saw he was dancing with his mother. She knew her father wasn't around at the moment, but she still wanted to dance. She glanced around the busy room, seeing Anko had Iruka in her clutches at this point, Gai was trying to goad Kakashi into a dance contest, Genma was harassing young Hayate, and then she saw her future dance partner sitting alone at a table, a content smile on his lips as he watched the activities going on around him. Normally she would be too shy to just stride up to someone and ask them to dance, but this was her wedding, she was a bride, and for the first time the Yuuhi genes were beginning to surface as she was sure no one would say no to anything she said tonight.

"Hey, care to dance? Henso's dancing with his mom, and my dad and his dad are discussing… something." Kurenai said, smiling sweetly at the man sitting in front of her, one gloved hand extended out to him. When he looked nervously from her hand to her new husband she laughed, "I promise he won't mind. Please?"

"Sure," the tall ninja said, a touch of pink gracing his cheeks as he tediously took her hand, stood up to his full, impressive height and situated his arms around the bride, careful to keep a good distance between them. He didn't want the groom to think he was getting fresh with his new wife.

"Thanks" she said back, a small smile on her painted lips, "How long have you been growing that thing?" She asked, moving his right and her left hand up to point to his now bearded chin.

"Oh, this? Eh, about a month or so. Why, does it look stupid?"

"No, I like it. Make's you look rugged," she added with a playful smile. Not many ninjas were really rugged. Not many ninjas were over six foot two either. Asuma definitely had a tendency to stand out from a crowd. Maybe that's why she had been able to remember his name. He was a rather good ninja, not a genius like Kakashi, but very few were. He had a very laid-back attitude, never seemed very rushed, always looked as though he had things under control. She had always liked that about him. It was then she realized that she really had loved her life as a ninja, and she would miss it terribly when she moved away. She had taught at the academy until she was 19, and then quit her kunoichi lifestyle entirely, losing touch with almost all her fellow ninjas except for Anko.

"So," she began, breaking the strangely comfortable silence between them as they swayed back and forth, "Are you a jounin yet?"

"Yeah, passed the summer you quit your job at the academy." He quickly looked down at her face, hoping he hadn't offended her. He wasn't always the best at figuring out the best way to put things. She looked a little nostalgic for a moment, but snapped out of it to smile up at him, "Congratulations. How's it been so far?"

This time he thought before speaking, remembering that Kurenai would never be able to become a jounin, and it looked like she missed her ninja lifestyle from the face she had made from his most recent blunder of words, "Eh, it's not so bad. Nothing really exciting yet. I figured I'd try being in ANBU for a few years, then maybe go into teaching gennins."

"Sounds like a good plan," she said, just the smallest hint of envy in her voice. She had loved teaching at the academy, and had she continued her training, would have liked to move on to teaching the gennins out on the field once she became a jounin.

They danced in silence for the rest of the song, just enjoying the music and the rhythmic movement of their bodies. As the song ended they smiled at each other, "Thank you for dancing with me." She said softly. He grinned, "Thanks for choosing me to dance with. That was really nice, I mean, the dance was nice, it was nice dancing with you." He finally got out, his cheeks reddening again as he rubbed the back of his neck. She laughed a little, "You're a good guy Asuma, you're gonna make a great ANBU member."

"You would have too. But you're gonna make a great wife and mother." He said, patting her shoulder in a friendly manner. He wasn't sure how exactly he should act around her, especially now that she was married. But this action seemed to be sufficient, as she smiled again and thanked him before excusing herself to find her husband. As he watched her leave, he was really glad he had decided to show up.

The party finally began to die down as people headed back to their homes, thanking the Yuuhis for the party and wishing Kurenai and Henso the best of luck. Anko wrapped her arms tightly around Kurenai, making her promise she would come visit, or else she'd hunt her down. Kurenai promised, then wished her friend luck on her jounin exam she would be taking soon. Her old team gave her a collective hug, telling her if she ever needed anything, they'd be there for her. Some random shinobi got in their first and final hugs to the former kunoichi as Henso watched protectively, but was understanding of the situation.

"You treat her well, this girl's a gem!" Genma said as he nodded toward Kurenai, making Henso smile and wrap an arm around her waist. "I know, I will."

"See you around Kurenai. Take care." Asuma said, waving as he walked back toward his apartment. He didn't want to intrude on her and Henso's closeness at the moment to make a useless move on the married woman, and besides, he had gotten to hold her for an entire dance. She may have always been out of his reach, but for a few minutes it was as though all his teenage dreams had come true. _Goodbye Kurenai, _ he thought, _hope you're always as happy as you seem to be right now._


	4. A Revelation

A/N: Ok, I did some math, which is shocking in itself, and there's a severe lack of kunoichi in Konoha. The gennins have one female to every two males as is clearly shown through the teams, and the jounins/chuunins are way low on the lady count. They have Kurenai, Anko, Tsunade, Shizune, Tsume (Kiba's mom) and Kiba's sister, who I don't think has a name, plus that purple-hair ANBU chick, and more guys than I'd really care to count at the moment. So if it seems like I'm mary-suing Kurenai by making every guy in love with her, it's totally not my intention, it's just that they had pretty slim pickens of ninja chicks when they were younger. Plus, she's totally hott, and the guys of the village would totally be into her, accept it.

**Chapter 4: A Revelation**

A couple days have passed since Kiba's question, and he was really beginning to wish he hadn't asked anything at all and had just kept his big mouth shut for once. Kurenai-sensei seemed to move in a daze, never really focusing on what was going on around her. She would come to training late, then leave early, saying they could either continue practicing on their own or go home. The three of them hated to see their sensei like this, she was normally punctual, strict, and worked them until they were exhausted, and while they didn't always like it, they did appreciate her effort towards them.

"Maybe you shouldn't have asked her that question Kiba-kun," Hinata said quietly as the kids were walking back home from their short session.

"Well it's not like I can take it back or anything!" He snapped back, more upset with himself than Hinata for bringing up the obvious. "Besides, you wanted to know too, we all did," he added, his voice softer this time around. Akamaru barked from his normal place inside Kiba's jacket as Shino nodded in silent agreement. The trio plodded on, thinking of the distress they unintentionally put their sensei through.

"Oi! Kiba!" Team eight looked up in unison to see Naruto waving wildly at them from Ichiraku Ramen, "You guys on a lunch break?" Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were sitting behind the blond boy, the two gennins finishing their meal as their sensei was engrossed in one of his books.

"Nah, we're done for the day," Kiba answered as he began walking over to the other team. Having nothing better to do at the moment, Shino and Hinata followed him.

"Done?! But it's only noon!"

"Yeah, I know. But Kurenai-sensei's had kind of a short attention span the last couple of days."

"Yeah, why is that?" Kakashi asked, evidently paying attention to the conversation while flipping through his pages. The kids were surprised the other jounins had taken notice of their sensei's off-behavior.

"We think, well, we're pretty sure, it has something to do with what I asked her the other day."

"What'd you ask?" Naruto questioned, thinking it must have been something perverted, like what her bra size was or something like that. Kiba shrugged, "I just asked her why she waited so long to become a jounin."

"Ah, so that's why she's been so down lately." Kakashi said sagely, as though he had solved the mysteries of the universe as he turned another page.

"Do you know something about it?" Shino asked as everyone but Sasuke turned their attention onto the famous copy ninja.

"Well, I'm not sure of the details, but I think it was because of her marriage." Eyes grew wide and jaws dropped as another page was nonchalantly flipped.

"Wha? Kurenai-sensei was _married_? Kiba shouted in his already resounding voice. Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, for a little less than a year, I think it was."

"What happened?" Hinata and Sakura said at the same time. All the gennin were paying close attention to Kakashi now, even though Sasuke was pretending not to listen.

"Well, it came to a pretty tragic end. She and her husband came back to the village to visit with her family. She left to take care of some errands, and when she got back to her old house, everyone was dead," he said, facemask protecting any emotions he may have felt from telling the story. Sakura stared in shock, hands clasped in front of her chest, "Poor Kurenai-sensei."

Hinata's fingers were in front of her mouth, a mixture of fear and sadness on her pale face as Kiba placed a strong hand on her shoulder. Now he felt really bad for asking his stupid question. Had he known it would bring up such painful memories for his sensei he would have just kept his big mouth shut for once.

After thanking Kakashi for clueing the team into the psyche of their sensei the trio once again made their way to their respective houses. But when they reached Hinata's place no one moved. The boys stood protectively on either side of her, and she made no movement to go onto her yard. They all stood there, not wanting to separate, but not wanting to say so. Finally Hinata spoke up.

"Hey, there're some great trees and bugs and things behind the house. Want to go check it out?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Right, Akamaru?"

"A-raof!"

Within moments the three gennins were situated around the trees behind the Hyuuga Manor, each thinking about what was going on within their teacher, and the best way to get her back to being the ninja she used to be so they could become the ninjas they needed to be.

"I think there's something more to it." Shino said as he watched a beetle crawl up the tree Kiba was perched in. "Tragedy's something that every ninja has to be mentally and emotionally prepared for. I don't think remembering some deaths, even the deaths of people close to her, would send Kurenai-sensei over the edge like this. She's too good of a ninja."

"So what would send her over the edge?" Kiba asked, getting sick of Shino's know-it-all attitude.

"I don't know." One thing they all liked about Shino, he could admit when he was wrong, or when he wasn't sure of things. But this time they had both hoped he did have the answer.

"We should find out more about the story. Kakashi-sensei only told us the main part, I'm sure there're details that'll make sense of everything." Kiba said, standing up on his sturdy branch and looking down at his teammates. Even with his facial features hidden, Kiba could tell Shino was intrigued, but frowning.

"Who do we ask?"

"Anyone. Kakashi-sensei's too lazy to tell us anything. Something like murder, I'm sure our parents even know about it. Hell, _we_ probably heard about it when it happened. Come on, let's go ask my mom!" And without a confirmation the Inuzuka started bounding through the trees towards his home, with Hinata and Shino at his heels. Out of all their parents, Inuzuka Tsume was the most likely to tell them anything.

"Maybe we should just wait for Kurenai-sensei to tell us. I don't want to pry into her life." Hinata said as they neared Kiba's house.

"We're not prying, we're worried about the well-being of our sensei. That's totally allowed." Then, when he saw her uneasiness wasn't lifted, he said in a softer tone, "I'll do the asking, all you have to do is listen. I got us into this mess anyway." Guilt hit the pit of his stomach as he heard the family dogs howling, undoubtedly because they had picked up his scent. Hopefully his mom would know as much as he hoped she would know.

* * *

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate them so much 

To Seravy, fear not, Anko will make a grand impact in future chapters.

To PotatoCloud, i have a good idea of where this is going, as i write rather sparadically (i have no idea how that's spelled, forgive me) and have already finished the last chapter, or next to last chapter, i haven't decided yet. But thanks for the warning, as i do tend to write myself into corners sometimes


	5. A Visit Home

A/N: To all of you concerned about Kakashi's OOC-ness in the previous chapter, I'd like to say that it's actually common knowledge for those old enough to remember what happened to Kurenai's family, so it's not as though he's telling them a big secret. And if that is not satisfactory, then I am sorry I made a favorite character OOC unintentionally.

**Chapter 5: A Visit Home**

"What do you kids want?" Tsume asked as she dismissed the seven dogs she had been training with a wave of her hand as her son and his two friends bound out of the forest into her yard. It was rare of Kiba to bring friends home with him after training.

"We were wondering if you could tell us about Kurenai-sensei." Kiba said as Akamaru crawled out of his jacket to follow the other dogs for some play time. His mother turned and gave him a confused look, making Hinata laugh inwardly at how much Kiba resembled his mother.

"I'm sure by now you know much more about Kurenai-sama than I do."

"No," Kiba realized he really needed to work on his speech skills, "I mean, what happened to her family?"

"Oh, that. Well, you kids were about five at the time, and Kurenai had been married for about half a year. Then, when she and her husband came back to Konoha to visit someone robbed and murdered her parents and husband. They never found the killer. After that she moved back to the village and restarted her career as a ninja of the Hidden Leaf." She looked over to her son and his teammates, "Does that help?"

"Yeah, I guess. But, how did Kurenai-sensei escape?"

"I think it was said she had been out catching up with Anko. You know those two used to be best friends, right? And when she got home a bunch of valuable crap those Yuuhis covet was gone and her family was dead."

Kurenai had called Anko the previous day, excited to see her old friend after about half a year. She had promised to tell her stories of being a jounin, catch her up on all the village news, everything she had missed when she moved away, in return for Kurenai buying her some dango. The married woman had laughed and agreed to the deal, telling her to meet at her parents' house so she could surprise them first.

She felt a little rebellious as she left her home after promising her husband she'd be there all weekend. He was going on a business meeting with his father that would take him away until Monday, and had wanted to make sure she would be okay without him. She had told him she probably wouldn't even leave the house, but then thought that it would be nice to visit her old village, see her parents, and catch up with Anko. So a few hours after kissing her husband good-bye she packed up a few things and made her way to the Hidden Village of Leaf.

As soon as she walked up to her home she knew something was wrong. Genjutsu being her forte she could easily recognize its use. She performed a simple hand seal, breaking the illusionary technique that had been surrounding her home, and immediately heard a woman's scream. Her mother was screaming for help.

Fighting every instinct to shout to her mother that she was coming, Kurenai quickly and stealthily made her way through the large house as she followed the terrified cries. There, in the living room, she saw her father on the floor, body surrounded in blood, and her mother, on her knees, crying, pleading with the tall figure in a black cloak looming in front of her. Before Kurenai could perform a hand seal, grab something to throw, or make a single move, a kunai was brought down, slicing her mother's throat, spilling rich, crimson blood onto the white carpet as the pitiful cries were silenced. Before the body hit the ground Kurenai had formed a complicated hand seal, all her ninja skills rushing back to her in a nearly overwhelming jolt as she watched her parents die.

Before the murderer became aware of another living presence in the room he was caught in her genjutsu, arms and legs held fast by the limbs of a tree that materialized out of nothing.

"What the hell?" The man shouted as he struggled, and for the first time Kurenai's heart literally stopped. She knew that voice. She loved that voice. Her mind screamed as she took the steps forward necessary to see his face, to confirm the end of her known existence. He had been so surprised by his sudden capture he had dropped his kunai, which Kurenai numbly kneeled down to pick up. Her mother's blood was still on the edge. She looked at the woman lying on the floor, knowing without checking that there was no life left in her parents. Her hand tightened around the warm metal as she desperately tried to recite the mantra "A ninja never shows emotions," in her still turbulent mind.

"Kurenai?"

Hearing her name said by the voice she loved and now hated more than any other in the world was too much for her fragile mentality.

"Henso-" She was barely able to speak his name, but somehow forced it through her lips. The screams in her mind and heart were silenced as she turned her demon-red eyes on her husband. Eyes that no longer held any warmth or love. Eyes that silenced his voice before he could say another word to her.

She didn't have to ask him why, she already knew. The power of money and greed was a terrifying force, and she had fooled herself into believing love was stronger. Did he even love her? Was everything in their life together an act to get to this point? Had he planned on killing her next, perhaps in her sleep, with one arm around her waist, the other holding a kunai to her throat?

She would never know, because instead of asking any of the questions surging through her brain she tightened her genjutsu's hold on him and brought the kunai up to his neck, the neck she used to place sweet kisses when he came home at the end of the day.

"This is the end," she whispered hoarsely before plunging the sharp blade into his throat. His eyes went wide, then lifeless as his body slumped forward. After taking a deep breath she released the genjutsu that had been holding him up. His corpse crumpled to the floor, blood joining her parents' in staining the white carpet.

For the first time in this whole ordeal Kurenai lost her composure. She collapsed to her knees, her body leaning forward and shaking as her crimson eyes became unnaturally wide. She was breathing in ragged gasps when she heard footsteps running through the parlor.

"Kurenai? You here?" and then a more panicked, "Are you okay?" as she caught the sent of freshly spilled blood in the air.

"Anko-" she breathed the name out, barely able to recognize her own voice.

A/N: Sorry to just cut it off like that, but it was getting a bit long and I wanted to get this chapter out soon to appease a certain Dragonzair, and I don't have enough time to get everything out right now. So hopefully there will be another update relatively soon, I'm thinking by the end of the week, maybe.

And yes, this may be a bit cliché and overused, but, meh, I liked it, and I thought it worked well with my vision of Kurenai.


	6. The Cover Up

Yeah, this should probably just be called a continuation of chapter 5, but, meh…

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Cover Up**

"Kurenai! What happened?" The younger woman asked as she ran to her friend.

"Henso, he murdered my parents, I saw him do it, so I killed him," she said bluntly, speaking so softly Anko had to kneel next to her to hear what she was saying, then jumped up in rage.

"We have to get the Hokage! He'll take care of those Kanemochi's-"

"No." It was the first word she had spoken strongly since walking into the house. "No, I don't want him to know. No one can know."

"Why, Kurenai? Who are you protecting? You acted in self-defense. No one will be angry you killed him."

She didn't want to tell her it was almost a matter of pride. If everyone in the village knew that the man she had fallen in love with and given up everything important in her life for ruthlessly killed her family and destroyed her life, she didn't think she'd be able to face anyone again.

After receiving no answer from her friend, Anko began to look around the room, from Kurenai to the kunai to the bloodstained carpet. "Well, what are we going to do? We can't just leave it all like this."

"No." Kurenai was in no state to think up plans, so Anko set her mind into the devious mode she used to live her life by.

"It was a robbery. We'll say it was a robbery. Everyone'll believe that. You, you and Henso, came to visit your parents. You left the house to go find me. And when we got here, everyone was dead and there was stuff missing."

"But, nothing's missing."

"No one has to know that, Yuuhis have so much stuff anyway, if you just say some really really valuable stuff is missing people will believe you. Ok? Does that sound alright?"

"I guess so, yeah. Yeah." She said as she slowly worked on standing up, without success, "I just don't know if I can do it. I've never been very good at lying."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything. You just, I don't know, look stricken with grief," she looked down at her friend's pale face, eyes mostly glassed over, mouth slacked, "Yeah, like that."

After helping Kurenai to her feet and getting her set in the parlor where she didn't have to stare at her dead family, Anko pocketed the contaminated kunai and ran out of the house, quickly finding some Shinobi out on patrol, and sent them to go get some authorities. Recognizing Anko as a jounin, and themselves only newly appointed chuunin, they quickly complied, and within moments officials were swarming the largest of Yuuhi manors, searching for clues, questioning neighbors, making sure Kurenai was okay. One of the jounin placed his vest over her slightly shaking shoulders, the tough fabric feeling very comforting on her skin as she watched legs walk back and forth through the parlor until the Hokage got there. He took one look at her and ordered Genma to take her back to his office where she could get some rest. The jounin took her gently by the shoulders and led her away from the house, slowly walking her toward the ever-vigilant Hokage Mountain. He might have been trying to say comforting words, or he might have stayed silent the whole time, Kurenai couldn't recall. All she could remember was the faces coming closer, seeming to nod at her with every step she took.

Genma got her up to the Hokage's cluttered office with little trouble. He moved piles of papers from the green couch he hadn't even realized was in there due to the constant 'organized-mess' the Hokage preferred to live in. He set Kurenai onto the couch, then knelt down so he was face to face with her.

"Do you want us to arrange for someone to take you back to your house?" He asked in a smooth voice. She shook her head from side to side.

"Fair enough. You just get some rest now, we'll figure everything out whenever you're up to it." He said, squeezing her bare arm before walking out and closing the door. She couldn't find her voice to tell him she didn't really want to be left alone, but decided it was for the best, as he had things he had to do, and she knew she should really just lie down.

As she settled onto her stomach she heard something in the jacket crunch near her left breast. Sitting up again, she dipped her right hand into the pocket and pulled out a crushed pack of cigarettes. Flipping the top open she saw there were still at least half of the sticks left, although some of them were no good now. She made a mental note to give the jounin some compensation when he came to retrieve his jacket, and wished she had paid attention to whose jacket she even had. Oh well, he'd have to get it back eventually, and when he did she'd be sure to thank him and pay him for his damaged cigarettes. After resolving that insignificant matter she dropped the pack next to her and settled back onto the couch with the vest still covering her like a small, useless, but somehow comforting, blanket, and went to sleep.

As emotionally exhausted as she was, she woke up about a half-hour later, shaken from the nightmare that had moved from her conscious into her sub-conscious, convincing her she would never be able to achieve peace in any facet of her life again. From then on her dreams would taunt her, showing her the happiness she had had with Henso on their wedding day, then having him go on a killing spree, murdering all the guests. Or have him kill her parents when they first met as she stood by and smiled. And she dreamt of their non-existent children, who adored their father, and killed her in her sleep, surrounding her bed with smiles and kunai.

"Go away!" She screamed as she bolted up-right, her hair flying around her face so she could just make out the man standing precariously in front of her, who now looked as though he wanted to run the other way. She couldn't blame him.

"I'm sorry Kurenai-san, I didn't mean to wake you up." He said in a gruff voice. She pushed her hair back as she shook her head.

"No, you didn't wake me, and I wasn't yelling at you," she then noticed he was wearing the normal jounin outfit, sans green vest. "This must be yours." She said as she pulled the make-shift blanket off her shoulders.

"Yeah, but if you're still using it that's fine. I don't need it right away."

"No, it's fine. I can- wait, is that you Asuma?" She asked as she looked a little bit closer. He now had a full beard covering his jawline, his forehead was hidden behind the protector he used to wear on his arm, and, if possible, he looked taller than the last time she saw him. He nodded and said, "Yeah, it's me," then didn't say anything else. They just looked at each other for a moment before Kurenai finally said, "You look good."

"Thanks, you do too." It was the common thing to say after 'You look good,' but somehow, saying it to a woman who just lost her whole family in a horrible murder sounded incredibly wrong, and he silently vowed that one day he would become an eloquent speaker.

Kurenai just nodded at his comment, not really noticing the inappropriateness of it, and stood up, holding out his vest, "Thanks for letting me borrow this, I think it helped a lot, oh!" She patted her side with her free hand before remembering she didn't have any pockets, "I'm sorry, I owe you some money, I accidentally crushed your cigarettes." She said as she reached down to the couch and picked up the crushed pack she had further damaged through her tossing and turning while attempting sleep. She handed both the pack and vest back to their original owner, who just smiled.

"Don't even worry about it, I should quit anyway. And I'm glad the vest helped a little." He wasn't sure how exactly it helped her, but he was very glad he had decided to lay it on her shoulders in the spur of the moment when he ran into the house and saw her sitting there, tragically beautiful, and knew he had to do something.

They stood there for a moment before Asuma put his vest back on and said, "Well, I better get going. You look like you could use some more rest too. Do you have a place to stay?" God, he hoped that didn't sound like a come-on. She shrugged, "Not really, I'll probably stay here, or go to Anko's."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Well, take care Kurenai, I'll see you around."

"You too, bye Asuma, and thanks again." She waved as he walked out the door and left her alone in the room with her painful memories, and she suddenly wished she had kept the vest just a little longer.

Anko oversaw most of the investigation, which allowed her to make sure no one got too close to discovering the truth. Kurenai stayed at her apartment, refusing to go back to the home she had once shared with Henso, and not wanting to see anyone else. There was no way she could come face to face with a Kanemochi, not after what they did to her, and what she did to them.

Within a few days it was made public that the whole ordeal had been a fatal robbery, which Kurenai was lucky to have escaped. Anko headed the search for the robber/murderer, which, oddly enough, kept coming up with no results. After a few weeks of absolutely no progress the Hokage, with approval from Kurenai, officially disbanded the case.

And with the death of both her parents and her husband, Kanemochi Kurenai became the single richest person in all of Fire Country.

* * *

A/N: Ah, there. Hope you all are appeased by this installation. If not, leave me a review and I'll be sure to get back to you. 


	7. The Aftermath

I'd like to give a big apology to Anko fans, I'm dismissing her whole time with Orochimaru as I can't figure out how to properly and effectively write it in. Perhaps sometime I'll go back and visit that time in another fic, as I really enjoy Anko and find her past interesting as well.

And a mad THANK YOU to all who review, i love you guys! Those of you who post, you know how much reviews mean, and those of you who don't they mean a ton and are the main driving force that keep me writing. So thanks again.

And i still don't own Naruto... boo.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Aftermath**

Kurenai always only had just enough money. When the three genins visited her apartment they noticed she didn't own anything really unnecessary. A bed, a couch, a dresser, a table. Nothing extravagant, nothing particularly nice. When Kiba asked about her style of living on one such visit she just smiled and said she liked to live simply. She used her money for rent and food, and if she happened upon a surplus she would treat her students to dinner, or buy a chew toy for Akamaru, or some new clothes if she needed them.

It seemed quite obvious that their sensei didn't like having extra money around, or even the product of extra money. They could deal with that. They respected her for her simplistic ways. They never thought to wonder why she avoided luxuries like the plague. That it wasn't just a want for uncomplicated living, but a need for her sanity.

- -

"In accordance with your parent's will, you receive their estate and everything within it, capital revenues, businesses they owned, pretty much everything." The attendant said as Kurenai sat in front of his large, meticulously organized desk. Everything was at a right angle, there was no dust to speak of, and each cabinet, drawer, and basket was carefully labeled. Kurenai cast her red eyes up from the desk to the man with a heavy load of documents in his hands.

"I don't want it."

"Well, regardless of your personal feelings, it's all yours," he said, handing her the stack of official papers. "My deepest sympathies to you, Kanemochi Kurenai." The attendant bowed deeply to her before exiting the room, allowing her some time alone with her newfound fortune. She looked down at the deeds and forms in her small hands and resisted the urge to shred them. Because of all this she had no parents, no husband, no loving family to speak of.

_But I still have my life,_ she thought, and resolved what she would do.

The grounds she gave to her clan, telling them to do with it what they will. The businesses were signed over to whoever was running them at the time. She gave a fourth of the substantial amount of money she had inherited to the Kanemochis, to assist in the healing of the loss of their son, and denied all rights she had on their money and property due to her husband's demise. There was no doubt in her mind that they were as much to blame as Henso in his own death, and if her money was what they desired so badly, she would give it to them, if only so they would never attempt to contact her again.

The rest of the money she took to the Hokage.

"I'm sorry Kurenai-san, I can't take this money. Your parents left it to take care of you."

"This money has already taken care of me, more than I would have liked, Hokage-sama. Please, it only burdens me with regret and sadness. I would like to see it put to good use, for once. Please."

Being both kindly and wise the Hokage did accept the donation, but made Kurenai keep enough to get herself settled in an apartment, as he knew she had been living with Anko for the past week, and although they were best friends the two women would not be able to coexist much longer without one of them going insane. He also placed a portion of the money into a safety fund, in case she ever ran into trouble and needed some financial support.

"The Village of Konoha thanks you for your more than generous support."

"It's my pleasure, Hokage-sama." She said, bowing deeply as the older man smiled. "I also have a request."

"Of course, what is it you would like, Kurenai-san?" He asked, although he had a fairly good idea of what it was she wanted.

"I was hoping I could be reinstated as a chuunin, and after some proper training be able to participate in missions again." The Hokage smiled and nodded, proud of her decision.

"I have a feeling your fellow shinobi will be more than happy to welcome you back."

- -

"Welcome back, Kurenai-san!"

"It hasn't been the same without you."

"We missed you!"

"I missed you the most."

"Back on up offa her!" Anko barked, giving the kunoichi some breathing room as they walked through the large office to obtain their missions for the week. She knew the last thing her friend wanted or needed right now was a man in her life, and took it upon herself to let the men know that if they bothered her, she'd be bothering them, and unless they were sadists, it wouldn't be pleasant.

Even though she was no longer considered an Untouchable Yuuhi, she became known as the Unapproachable Kurenai. She simply did not allow people to get too close. She didn't date, she didn't hang out unless Anko was somehow able to convince her to go to the bar after a mission, which was very rare. All she did was train, go on missions, teach at the academy from time to time, and go home to her humble apartment. She was content, perhaps not happy, but content, with her life. If it weren't for the constant prodding and nudging of Anko she might have just stayed a chuunin forever. But her friend refused to allow talent to be wasted, so after many years of the missions and solitude Kurenai applied herself to become a jounin.

She trained harder and more intently than she had in years, knowing this was her one shot at advancing her life. If she didn't pass this round, and if she happened to survive without passing, she would probably stay a chuunin for the rest of her life. And the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to become a jounin, to excel in the one area of life that held any meaning for her now. And honestly, she had nothing else to live for really but the advancement of her ninja way.

The day of the awaited exam came, and Kurenai made her way to the examination grounds, nervous and scared and happy to be able to feel anything other than regret and numbness for the first time in years.

"Kurenai!" She looked back to see Anko running after her, trench coat flying in the dust her swift feet kicked up behind her. "I know we're supposed to wait until after you pass to give you presents, but I wanted to give mine to you early so when you pass everything will be documented right."

"Documented right? What are you talking about Anko?"

"Your Jounin present! Now close your eyes and hold out your hands!" After giving a confused and slightly doubting look she complied with the jounin's orders. She was technically her superior after all. She felt a piece of paper waft onto her open palms, lighting gently on her fingertips. She opened her eyes and looked down to see an official form to change one's name. Everything was filled out but the two signatures needed, of the old name and the new name.

"You're too good to be 'Kanemochi' anymore," Anko explained the odd but suiting gift, "I just wanted to make sure it was official for all your Jounin status forms and everything when you pass." Kurenai smiled, consistently grateful that the purple-haired kunoichi had barged her way into her life.

"Got a pen?"

And so, after the long, drawn-out examination, Yuuhi Kurenai emerged as a full fledged Jounin of Konoha.

- -

Just a couple months after passing the exam the Hokage approached her, wondering if she would be interested in training a 3-man team of genins. She remembered back to when she had been truly happy, when she would go on team missions as a genin, then as a young chuunin, and thinking how much she would have liked to take on a team of her own if she could have ever had the chance. Well, due to an unusually large graduating class of academy students and a shortage of jounin senseis, here it was.

Only 9 of the 30 some academy graduates would actually make it to the genin rank this year. There was actually little hope for Team 8, being lead by a brand new jounin and consisting of a brash Inuzuka, a timid Hyuuga, and a silent Aburame. Few believed they would actually move onto the next step of becoming true ninjas, and then Kurenai could go back to normal missions and get the "full jounin experience" as some called it.

But as fate would have it she was the perfect sensei for this particular trio, and all three of her students were able to move onto the next stage of becoming strong ninjas of Konoha under her supervision. This enabled a new emotion she hadn't been able to feel in years; pride.

Through her students she was being brought back into the world of feeling. She'd laugh at Kiba and Akamaru's antics, she'd worry for Hinata, she'd feel at peace around Shino. And even through her best efforts of guarding her deep, inner emotions, she felt herself beginning to love them. She had come to fear love much more than her inevitable death. Death was honest and true, love was full of deceit and betrayal. Nevertheless, she grew to love each of them deeply, even the dog, and they became her unofficial family, and, more importantly, they became her "something to live for."

She had a tendancy tostand out at meetings, being the only female sensei of a genin team, and wearing a white shift rather than the common green vest. Her choice of clothing went deeper than just 'fashion sense' though. The vest had become too much of a crutch for her. She had began to lean on its stability too much for her taste, and decided to forego the customary and well-known ninja accessory in an effort to develop her own feelings of self-worth, and let people know she was a jounin through her actions, not what she wore.

At a glance one might think she had gotten lost and somehow ended up there, or that she had accompanied her boyfriend to his meeting. No such luck to the men in the room though, as she made it abundantly clear that she wasn't open to advances and wasn't interested in relationships by turning down every offer or pick-up line that came her way.

But, as much as she tried to shut the rest of the world, out someone managed to work his way into her life. He moved incredibly slowly, starting off by just being polite, then out-of-his-way polite, to somewhat friendly, to downright friendly. They would walk together, sit together, talk together, stand together. Simple things that meant a lot more when Yuuhi Kurenai was involved.

Soon enough his presence was as comforting as Anko's. She felt her guard dropping little by little, allowing her to smile and laugh around him, and feel more than just 'content' with life. With Asuma by her side, she actually began to feel happy again.

* * *

Soooo, what do you think so far? Please tell me your thoughts, good or bad, on this fic. It's like my baby now, and I want to raise it right. 


	8. The Decision

_Dragonzair_ - thank you for the very kind reviews, I'm so glad you're enjoying this as much as you seem to be

_Martial Horror - _Hope you enjoy the Team 8 action in this chapter; I was beginning to miss them too.

_Horoxren -_Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy the next couple chapters (especially if you liked that last part in Ch. 7, sawee!)

_Majorkami -_Thank you so much. And fear not, there will be plenty of Asuma coming up shortly (awink).

Please forgive me if characters go OOC, I am but a humble fanfiction writer, not the mighty Kishimoto, so I can't properly and accurately predict how they would react in every possible situation. And that also counts as my disclaimer.

Please enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Decision**

After talking with Tsume, the three genin left the Inuzuka grounds and began walking aimlessly around the village. Even Kiba refrained from talking too much, which was the final inclination that things had gone completely wrong in their lives.

Akamaru suddenly barked sharply, causing Kiba too look up quickly, the other two following suit. They weren't sure what they were looking for, but they had learned when Akamaru barked like that, it meant something big was coming, most likely something with a huge chakra source. After a few seconds Kiba calmed down, motioning to Hinata that Byakugan was unnecessary.

"Don't worry, it's just a buncha jounin coming back from a mission." He explained to the white puppy, whose fur was bristled as he readied for an attack. They kept walking towards the village gates to watch the homecoming.

"Isn't that Mitarashi Anko?" Shino asked as they watched the jounins parade victoriously through the gates. Among the green vests, and acting the most triumphant out of all of them, was the purple haired kunoichi, swaggering in her tan trench coat.

Akamaru barked again, emitting a sound vastly different from the previous howl.

"No, bad idea."

"What did he say?" Hinata asked.

"He said we should ask Anko about Kurenai-sensei."

"That's actually not a bad idea. She'd probably know more than anyone about the situation. Your mom said she was there, right?" Shino stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, I know neither of you will talk to her, and she can't understand Akamaru, and _I _don't want to talk to her, she's crazy!" He'd heard enough stories from random jounin hanging around the village to know about Anko's sadistic tendencies. Ninja of Konoha or no, he was still leery of her.

"She's friends with Kurenai-sensei; she can't be all that bad." Hinata ventured, hoping to convince herself she could talk to the kunoichi as the three kids and dog began subconsciously following the troupe of jounins.

"Just talk to her. You got us into this." Shino pointed out.

"We'll be right there with you," Hinata comforted. Kiba glared at Shino, but then smiled at Hinata. It was almost frightening to realize what that voice, that smile, that girl could make him do without any hesitation.

"Mitarashi-senpai!" Kiba shouted as he began jogging after the group, his teammates following him. Anko, as well as the rest of the jounins, turned to see who was shouting behind them. A man with a toothpick grinned when he saw the kids chasing after them.

"Well well, looks like Anko's got herself a fan club," he ruffled the shorter jounin's hair, "Go ahead and chat with your little friends, we'll handle the report."

"I know where you sleep." She growled, making Hinata wish they had never come up with this idea.

"I'm counting on it," the man answered, winking at her before waving his hand slightly.

Anko stayed back as the rest of the jounins continued toward the Hokage's office. Once they were out of earshot Anko grinned widely, confusing the genins. Wasn't she just annoyed with them?

"Hey, thanks for getting me out of all that paper work." She said, slapping Shino on the back, almost knocking off his sunglasses, which would have been fantastic for the other two, but sadly he caught them in time and pushed the rims back into place.

"Uh, yeah, don't mention it. Say, you're friends with Kurenai-sensei, right?" Kiba asked, rubbing the back of his neck. She looked at him oddly.

"Yeah," then it dawned on her, "Oh! You're her students, aren't you?" If possible, this smile was larger than the last one, "We were so proud when you guys passed that little post-graduation test. You know, a lot of people didn't think you'd make it, but I knew you'd make it through." She slapped Shino again, but this time he was braced for it and hardly moved at all. Hinata decided that, even though she was loud and still pretty scary, she liked Anko.

"Um, thanks. So, you've been friends with her for a long time then, right?" Kiba continued, wanting to get this 'interview' over with.

"Nearly all my life, why?"

"Well," he took a deep breath, "I kinda asked her why she waited so long to become a jounin, cause she's so good at being a ninja, and she got really quiet and ever since she's barely talked to us, or anybody, and's been acting really down. We don't like her like that, so we asked around to see what went on in her life, and we found out she was married and her family was killed, but we thought there must be more to it than just that to make her so sad, and we heard you were her friend so we decided to ask if there was anything else you could tell us so we can get our sensei back." He finished, taking another deep breath, unsure of how Anko would react to such an explanation. She was looking at him with an almost curious expression on her face. After a moment of strained silence she spoke.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you anything, cause it's not my place to do so." Shino and Hinata looked down, "But I will talk to Kurenai-san, see if I can get her out of this funk." She smiled again, "You three just relax, enjoy your time off, cause once Kurenai starts feeling like her old self again, she'll be working you kids like dogs, no offense," she added, looking over at Akamaru, who barked in response.

"He says 'None taken.'"

"Alright, nice talking to you kids. Later." And with that she was gone, presumably to talk to their sensei.

"Well that wasn't so bad…" Hinata said, looking over at Kiba, who had a smile on his face. "Kiba?"

"I think I saw her boobs!" This time Shino didn't refrain from slapping the Inuzuka upside the head. Hinata's hands flew up to her mouth as her face turned red while Kiba rubbed the side of his head, realizing he really, really needed to learn how to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

Should she tell her that her students were hot on the trail to revealing her carefully guarded past? No, she'd start out pleasant and work her way to it.

"Hey pretty girl!" Anko shouted as she walked into the apartment without knocking, always fond of very loudly announcing her presence. Kurenai looked up from her spot on the couch, smiling weakly at her old friend.

"Hey, how was the mission?"

"About as boring as pleasantries," she said as she hopped over the arm rest and sat on the couch, "But I did find out Genma likes to run with his shirt off. Damn, that boy is built." She grinned, "But you don't really care about him, do you? I've noticed you and Asuma together quite a bit…" she drawled as she pulled out a kunai and began to idly twirl it around her fingers, "Anything going on with that?" Kurenai began to get pink in the cheeks.

"Baka, we're just friends. Coworkers." She replied, avoiding eye contact. Anko smiled and leaned toward her.

"I heard from some of the guys that he's hot for you."

"What?" Her cheeks were now fully flushed, the tops of her ears burning, but still she kept her eyes down, "Who told you that?"

"Why? You want to tell him you're hot for Asuma too? Cause I could just tell him for you, and then you can make your move on Mr. Big."

"Mr. Big?"

"Yeah, that's what Suzume and I've been calling him," she grinned mischievously, "You wanna know why?" Kurenai flashed her red eyes toward Anko quickly.

"No."

"Ooo, are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Cause I know some things about Asuma that you don't, and you wish you knew."

"… no I don't."

"Oh come on, I've seen how comfortable you are around him, and how you seek out his company above any others, even mine, and how you actually smile when you're with him." She set the kunai down, "Why don't you talk with him about it? You _know_ he likes you too." She nudged her shoulder against Kurenai's. "Besides, you two would look so good together." She thought she caught a hint of a smile on Kurenai's lips before it was forced away. That was enough proof for Anko that she did want to be with Asuma, but was too afraid to do anything about it.

"Come on, let's go get a drink somewhere." She stood up and watched Kurenai expectantly. The kunoichi shook her dark head, "No, I don't want to go anywhere." Usually after a good talk like the one they just had she would be up for a night out, so when she denied the offer Anko was a little annoyed. This whole charade had gone on far too long, and she couldn't watch her best friend waste away in a dark apartment anymore.

"Then what? You want to wallow in self-pity for the rest of your miserable life?" Kurenai looked up sharply, eyes full of surprise and hurt. Anko stood in front of her, arms crossed in front of her chest. She had heard her friend talk like that before, but never to her.

"How dare you –"

"Oh get off it, you know I'm right. Yeah, you had a tragic past, but don't allow that to make you have a tragic future. You killed Henso, now bury him and what he did to you and get on with your life. You're better than this." Kurenai clenched her fists, her face red, but she knew Anko was right.

The special jounin still stood in front of her, unwavering, unapologetic, ready to beat some sense into her long-time friend if need be. But then something happened she wasn't ready for. Kurenai started crying. For the first time in 8 years tears fell freely down her soft, pale cheeks, leaving streaks of mascara in their wake. Anko decided this was a good sign and sat back down onto the couch, wrapping her arms around the sable-haired kunoichi.

"Asuma won't hurt you, Kurenai." She said softly, "I've known him for a long time, I know he's a good guy, I know he's fallen for you, and I know he'd do anything to keep you from being hurt." Kurenai leaned into the hug, resting her head against Anko's chest as the younger of the two for the first time felt like the more mature one, petting her hair and speaking soothingly to her as one might calm a little girl.

"There's so much going for you. You're hot, you're talented, and I just found out what a great set of kids you have," she felt Kurenai nod a little, indicating that, yes, her kids _are _great, and continued, "You know, they're really concerned about you. They've been trying to figure out what happened to make you so upset. I heard they've been all over the village, asking around about your past, trying to put it all together."

Kurenai hadn't realized the full consequences of her actions, or really inactions, of the past week. That her being down would affect her students so much. Not only was she neglecting their training, but she was making them worry about her too. As long as she was depressed, they were suffering, and that was the last straw. She would not let Henso hurt her kids.

Anko let go as she sat up and wiped her eyes, knowing she must look like a hot mess right about now. "Could you pass me a tissue?"

"You could use a towel. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"No, I can do it. You should go out and have fun, I'll be fine. Really." She added after seeing the doubting look on Anko's face. "I'm going to go and face my demons and get on with my life. But I have to do it on my own." She smiled a genuine smile for the first time in several days, "Thanks for putting everything into perspective for me, I owe you."

"You know my price, a night out and a plate of dango." She said as she pulled the kunoichi into a tight embrace. "Good luck, and let me know how everything goes with the 'getting on,' before someone else does," she winked before turning for the door. Kurenai watched her leave, hoping she would go out with the boys and have a good time and not worry about her. She didn't want anyone to worry about her anymore.

She washed her face of the streaky mess her tears had caused and reapplied her make-up, not really sure why she was doing so. It's not like she had to look her best for anyone, but then she decided she wanted to look good for herself. If nothing else she felt more put together, more 'ready,' when she wore make-up.

She collected her bearings, took a deep breath, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She felt strong and determined, nothing like the sobbing girl she was just a few minutes ago. Finally, she secured the Konoha symbol of a ninja around her forehead. Now she was ready to take on her past and leave it behind her.

She jogged quickly through the village, not wanting to look like she was desperately in a hurry to get anywhere, but fast enough so people wouldn't try to stop her to chat. But, some people are clueless to the signals given to them.

"Kurenai-sensei, wait!" She stopped and turned at that all too familiar shout to see her three students and a small white dog running after her. Their faces all held a look of concern, even Akamaru seemed a bit apprehensive. Kiba stepped forward a bit, the unofficial spokesman for the group since Hinata was too shy and Shino was too passive, and he just liked the sound of his own voice.

"We," a jab from Shino, "I," a nudge from Akamaru, "we, wanted to apologize for before. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked such a stupid question. I never meant to put you in pain, and you don't have to answer me. We just want things to go back to the way they were," he finished. Kurenai smiled, she felt like hugging him, but instead she shook her head.

"No, Kiba, I'm glad you asked me that question. It's time I stop letting my past affect me." She said, then added, "And I should apologize as well. It's not fair for me to skimp on your training just because I'm having a bad day. But don't worry, we'll make up for it later. And I _will_ answer your question, eventually," She looked off into the distance towards the Yuuhi grounds, "but right now, there's something I have to do."

"You want us to come with you?" Hinata asked quietly.

"No, I need to do this on my own. You guys rest up, tomorrow's going to be a busy day." As she turned to sprint away she could hear Kiba talking to the others.

"Well, looks like she's back."

* * *

For the first time in seven years she entered the grounds of the Yuuhi Clan. She thought she had grown stronger, but as she walked towards the large manor looming in the distance her hands began to shake uncontrollably. She stopped her ascent and leaned against a tree, breathing heavily, trying to calm her nerves. After a moment of deep breathing and inner persuasion she began running again, willing her legs to move faster so she could get this over with.

Technically she was trespassing, as she had given the house to the clan, but they never did anything with it. It became something of a haunted house, where young kids would dare each other to look in the window, or run up and ring the doorbell on the off chance that something would open the door. Hinata would have been too scared and timid, Shino wouldn't have participated in such a trivial child's game, but she bet Kiba found himself on these grounds more than once to dare or be dared. She actually found herself smiling as she thought of a young Kiba pressing his nose against the window, both hoping and fearing he would see something move inside. The thought of her students gave her a new wave of courage as she weaved her way through the overgrown garden up to the house.

She easily broke in and made her way through the manor to the room she had last seen covered in blood. Of course everything was clean now. The bodies were buried, the blood was gone, and there were no screams cutting into her soul. But still, as she stood there, remembering what happened, her hands began to shake again. Clenching her fists and gritting her teeth, she walked to the spot where she had ended Henso's life, then knelt down, pulling out a kunai, _the_ kunai, and paused. She had been thinking of what she would say to Henso, but all the expletives and curses seemed so trivial and useless as she sat in the room where her life as she knew it had ended. Finally she closed her eyes and focused her mind on everything good in her life, then spoke softly but firmly.

"No one will ever hurt me the way you did, but someone will love me like you never could. I have built a great life for myself, and your memory won't plague it anymore. I won't let you hurt anyone else through me. I'm moving on." She stabbed a kunai into the floorboards beneath her, then stood up and exhaled. She had nothing left to say.

When she left the house it was past dusk. Stars were just beginning to become visible in the darkening sky. She hadn't realized how late it had gotten and contemplated going home for the night, but then shook her head, knowing if she didn't do what she had to do right now, she'd postpone it forever.

"I'm moving on." She repeated to herself, and began walking towards the center of the village, where a certain apartment complex sat, butterflies flying so rapidly in her stomach she was afraid she might throw up. _I'm moving on._

* * *

So, what do you think? Everything's winding down now, and it should be all wrapped up within 2 more chapters I would think. 

Sorry if things seem kind of anticlimactic, I need to work on that. Although I don't think the real climax is until Ch. 9. If there even is a climax…

And after this angst fest I really need to write a funny story. Any ideas on that?


	9. Moving On

_Dragonzair_: I think this is the chapter you've been waiting for. Hope you enjoy it.

Ok, there is a definite possible (what a beautiful oxymoron) OOC warning, as I have no clue how these two would react in such a situation, as we've not been fortunate enough to see anything more than kurenai blush when kakashi says she and asuma look good together, or something close to that depending on the translation you used. Anyhoo, I tried to build on that but failed, and here is the outcome.

Ah, there is also a major fluff warning, as I have no skill in writing about getting down n' dirty.

Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Moving On**

"Kurenai!" Asuma said, surprised to see the dark-haired woman on his doorstep this late in the evening. She looked unusually small and vulnerable as she stood there, head drooped slightly, arms stiffly set on either side of her body.

"Hey, Asuma, I was wondering if I could talk with you." She spoke without looking at his face, carefully keeping her eyes away from his.

"Sure, come on in," he said, opening the door wider and stepping to the side, allowing the kunoichi entrance into his home. He immediately wished he had cleaned up a little, but there was no way to know a lady would be stopping by. He couldn't help but think that Genma's place must always be sparkling clean with all the women he picks up.

"Can I get you something to drink? Coffee?"

"No, yes, strong," she realized she was going to need some help getting through this. Coffee had always been able to soothe her frayed nerves, and Asuma knew that. He also knew exactly how she liked her evening coffee, so there was no need to ask before he walked into his kitchen saying "Just make yourself comfortable."

She took a seat on his couch and looked around the room. It was a little cluttered, but very homey, with pictures of his team strewn around the walls. He had probably been trying to document some missions, but these came out instead; pictures of Ino shouting right at the camera, Chouji eating, Shikamaru yawning, all three of them napping on the ground. She decided she would look into getting a camera next time she had some extra money, it'd be nice to have pictures of her students around the house, reminding her why she bothered to get up every morning.

He walked into the room to see her sitting serenely on the couch, perched on the edge of the cushion like a bird, eyes darting around the room, taking in everything. He felt extremely self-conscious again as he saw all the imperfections of his living room he had never noticed before.

"Sorry about the mess-" he started, but was cut off by a slight shake of her head.

"No, it's very comfortable," her eyes focused on the snapshot collection again, "I like it a lot. I wish my place looked a bit more like this."

"Here's your coffee…" he said somewhat bluntly, handing her the steaming mug before taking a seat to the left of her on the couch. They sat in silence for a few moments, he lit up a smoke and puffed on it contentedly between drinks, patiently waiting for Kurenai to feel comfortable enough to talk to him about whatever it was she had wanted to talk about.

"Asuma," she finally spoke up, her cheeks beginning to get tinged with pink as she set her drink down, "I like you." He smiled and brought his cigarette out of his mouth.

"I like you too Kurenai."

"No, I mean," she looked up at him, red eyes wide with sincerity and fear, "I really like you. I like you more than anyone else." His brown eyes widened a little, but his smile remained as he turned his body toward her.

"I really like you too. Getting to know you has been my favorite part of teaching this year." She smiled a little, relieved to know Anko was right, and he felt the same about her, but the hard part wasn't quite over yet. She began to frown and looked down as she remembered there was more to say.

"What's the matter?" He asked, debating on whether or not to put his arm around her. They had somewhat confessed their feelings, but it may be too soon for him to be giving her that kind of contact. She always seemed like she'd rather not be touched, and he had always respected those sentiments, but now he had an overwhelming desire to take her into his arms.

"I, well, do you remember when my family was murdered?" _Whoa!_ He was completely taken back by this.

"Well, yeah, sure, everyone remembers that." _Does this have something to do with us being a couple?_ He wondered, trying to figure out why Kurenai would confess her feelings for him and then bring up the death of her family.

"The man that killed them, he was the only man I had ever loved." She looked back up at him with those red eyes that could make an Uchiha take a second glance. He felt like he knew where this was going. He tentatively placed an arm around her small but sturdy shoulders.

"I never heard that. They always said the murderer was never found."

"No one but Anko ever knew. It was enough having my family dead; I didn't want everyone to know that my husband killed them." She looked down again, "I'm sorry I'm unloading all this on you."

"No, it's okay. That's what I'm here for." He said, giving her right arm a squeeze as she laid her head down on his shoulder, sending electric signals throughout his body. A part of him still couldn't believe his childhood crush, the girl he convinced himself he could never have, was resting on him, confiding in him. "So, I'm guessing you killed him, since he was one of the bodies found in the house." He felt her nod, her hair making small friction sounds as it rubbed against the fabric of his shirt.

"I didn't know what else to do. I had loved him. I really did. We all did. I thought he loved me, but it turned out I was just an idiot. I couldn't see past his smooth smile, and my family died because of it." Everything was starting to make sense now, her cold demeanor, her refusal to get close to anyone, her strict attitude. She had built up such a strong wall around her heart because she was so afraid of getting hurt that severely again. How could he show her that he would never, could never, do that to her?

"Kurenai, it's not your fault," he said, his voice gruff but soothing at the same time. She had always liked the sound of his voice, "life dealt you some extremely unfair cards, and you played them best you could, and there was nothing you could have done to change the outcome of that hand."

"But I –"

"No." He stopped her firmly, eyes locked as he leaned a little bit closer to her face, "There was nothing you could do. And now, you have to look at the hand you have at this moment. You have three students and a dog who adore you. You have friends who worry and care about you. And you have a man who really, really likes you, and has the potential to love you if you let him." His heart beat intensely as he said the last statement. He may put on a laid back, calm and collected front when he's out in the village, but when it came to being alone with women, Kurenai in particular, he was just short of being a complete mess.

He was so close she could feel his warm breath on her face. She felt her eyes sting with tears as she pressed closer to Asuma's chest, but she held them back. She had promised herself a long time ago she wouldn't cry in front of him.

"I want to be able to let you to love me, but I'm scared. I haven't let anyone close to me since then." He moved his head lower and placed a kiss on the top of her head, her soft hair tickling his nose.

"Take as much time as you need, I'll be here for you." He said soothingly, and she knew more than ever that she wanted him in her life. He was willing to wait for her, walk with her through this mess, just be there for her. That knowledge filled her with a calm she hadn't known for years, and she decided right then that she didn't want to waste anymore time being scared and alone when she didn't have to be.

Her right hand moved up his chest until it curled around his neck, and she pulled her body around until she was practically in his lap, her face inches from his. His heart started to pound again as he looked into her face, from her eyes to her lips back to her eyes.

"Asuma," she whispered before closing her eyes and pulling his face to hers. Her lips felt soft and tender under his as he placed his right hand on the small of her back, his left holding her shoulder. Although he had kissed women before, he was no pro at it, and especially felt clumsy with Kurenai in his arms. But kissing her felt right, so right that it seemed every other girl he had been with was in his life just to show how much better Kurenai was for him.

Of course, Kurenai didn't think he was clumsy at all. She loved the way he gently held her rather than groped her while she kissed him. She loved the feel of his lips on hers, the taste of tobacco mingled with coffee, the rough graze of his bearded chin. She loved the comfort she felt around him, and decided she wanted to feel comfortable for a long time. When they parted she rested her head against his chest, arm still around his neck, a small smile on her lips.

"I'm not gonna lie," Asuma said, breaking the silence, "that felt really good." He smiled down at the woman in his arms as he felt her nod again.

"Yeah, it did." She paused, then unexpectedly yawned, causing Asuma to laugh. She loved his laugh.

"Am I really that boring?" He asked more playfully than accusingly.

"No," she fought off another yawn,"I didn't even realize how tired I am," she yawned again, this time taking herarm off of his shoulder to cover her mouth with both hands as tired tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. He could tell it had been a long day for her, and was about to ask if she wanted him to walk her home when she came up with a much better idea.

"Hey Asuma, can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course."

He wasn't sure exactly what she meant by 'stay.' He didn't want to overstep his boundaries and assume it meant sleep with him when all she really wanted was a place to rest for the night because she was too emotionally exhausted to go home.

"I'll go get you something to sleep in," he said, getting up and walking to his room. Even his smallest shirt would swallow her up, and there was no hope that his pants would ever be able to stay on her if she moved slightly.

"Just a shirt will work," she said from behind him. He nodded, realizing that any one of his shirts could easily function as a nightgown, probably reaching her knees. He handed her a white t-shirt he would wear on his days off. It fit him a little tighter than he generally liked, but Kurenai had always thought it showed off his muscles nicely.

"You can go ahead and use the bathroom; I'll go clean up our dishes from the living room." She nodded and headed to the bathroom, makeshift pajamas in tow.

The coffee mugs clinked together as he carried them to the sink, running hot water over them, trying not to think of Kurenai practically naked just a room away. He looked at the wall to his right, knowing she stood just beyond there. What he wouldn't give to be a Hyuuga and not have a soul. He smiled shrewdly, knowing that even if he _did _have Byakugan, he wouldn't have used it. He had too much respect for the kunoichi, and knew she would reveal herself to him in due time if she wanted him to see her that way. Besides, he was a good guy, not some pervert like a few other people he could name off the top of his head.

By the time he got back to his room she was coming out of the bathroom, clean faced and wearing his shirt that did indeed hang down past her thighs, stopping a few inches short of her knees, which was actually less revealing than her everyday clothes.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, I'm just gonna get myself cleaned up," he said, jerking his thumb toward the door she just exited. She nodded and looked around the room as he walked into the bathroom. Both were a little nervous and unsure of themselves, although she clearly held most of the cards at this point.

He looked at himself in the mirror, splashing warm water on his face as he contemplated taking a cold shower. In the end he just washed his face, brushed his teeth, and changed into his sweatpants. It had been pretty warm lately and he generally slept without a shirt on during the hotter months. Now he was wondering if this might look too forward. If she gave him a funny look he could always say he forgot his shirt and go put one on, no big deal.

He walked out of the room to find Kurenai already curled up on his bed, her small body taking up not even half of the available space as she faced the empty left side of the bed.

_Oh man, what do I do?_ He wondered, not wanting to climb in the bed if she wasn't expecting it, but not wanting to sleep on the couch when there was more than enoughroom next to her. And she might think he didn't really like her if he didn't sleep by her-

"Are you coming?" She asked, one red eye open and watching his internal debate. He half-smiled, "Yeah, just, wondering if I should put a shirt on."

"It's pretty warm tonight, you don't really need one." She said, a smile playing on her pink lips. He nodded and crawled into bed, relieved that she had been able to settle all his uncertainties, but a whole knew feeling of anxiety overwhelmed him as she scooted closer until their skin was touching and he could inhale her wonderful fragrance. Fighting against all his insecurities he placed his right arm around her waist, holding her comfortably against him. She responded by snuggling closer so her hair tickled his chest and her small hand rested a little below his shoulder.

"Mmm, thank you," she murmured, her breath hot against his bare chest as her fingertips sent shocks of electricity through his body again.

"Happy I could help."

There was something absolutely surreal about the whole scene. He had dreamt it a thousand times since he found out girls didn't really have cooties. Kurenai was lying next to him; her face was soft and relaxed as she breathed deeply. His strong arms were around her waist, holding her close to him as she slept without dreaming, and he dreamed without sleeping. He breathed in her scent, which smelled like a clean autumn morning, and decided that without her consent he had already begun to love her. He would never be able to take a breath during the fall without seeing her red eyes framed by her dark hair. He fought sleep so he could continue to look at her and relish the feeling of her in his arms. He was afraid if he did go to sleep he might wake up to find none of this had actually happened. But eventually he lost the battle against his eyelids and fell asleep, knowing any dream he could have this night wouldn't compare to his reality.

* * *

Huzzah for quick updates. Don't expect the 10th (and probably final) chapter up as quickly though. But I am quite excited about finishing this fic, as I am horrible about finishing any of my writings.

Thanks for all who comment, you really help pull me through to the next chapter. And I'm always thrilled to find another Kurenai fan!


	10. The Awakening

After a ridiculously long hiatus, I present to you the final chapter of _Crimson Past. _Please enjoy, and thank you thank you thank you for reading. It means to world to me.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Awakening**

Asuma woke up to find his arms empty, and a bare spot next to him on the bed. He felt like cussing up a storm for allowing himself to imagine such a great night, until he noticed the little piece of paper lying on the empty pillow that still smelled like her hair.

_Asuma,_

_Sorry to leave so early, but I had to meet my team for some morning training. If you're not busy maybe I'll see you later tonight. _

_- Kurenai_

He fell back into the bed, a smile on his bearded face as he brought the simple note up to his eyes again. There were no hearts or words of endearment, but he would never expect something like that from her. The chance that she perhaps wanted to see him again tonight was enough. From her, such a half promise really meant something.

"Ino would love this," he said softly as he got out a cigarette and rolled out of bed. But he couldn't tell her, not until he was absolutely sure this was what Kurenai wanted. When he put the stick in his mouth, he swore he could still taste her lips.

-

Kurenai walked briskly through the town, enjoying the cool morning air on her skin. She had hurriedly changed out of Asuma's shirt and back into her clothes before scrawling her quick message and leaving it on the pillow. Then, on a whim, took his pack from the nightstand and shook out a cigarette. Only after she had her lips secured around it did she realize she didn't know where he kept his lighter, and didn't have one on her, and didn't even smoke, so she put it back, secured the top, leaned over to kiss his whiskered cheek, and made her way out of the apartment complex before the sun had fully risen. As much as she had loved being with Asuma, she wanted to get back home before too many people could guess where she was coming from.

She got into her apartment, closed the door, and spun around, kunai poised dangerously in front of her. Even though she had a good idea of who it was sitting in her darkened kitchen, until ten hours prior she hadn't been one to take any chances, and old habits die hard.

"And where were you all night, young lady?" A playful, unfazed voice called out to her. Kurenai relaxed her stance and tossed the kunai onto the coffee table.

"You could at least turn on a light if you're going to be sitting around my place this early," she said as she walked into the kitchen, flipping the switch for the overhead light. Anko grimaced as her pupils dialated too quickly and she shielded her eyes from the onslaught of light with her hand.

"I didn't want to waste your electricity."

"How long have you been here?" She asked, noticing the coffee cup on her right and the half-filled pot on the counter.

"Only about 20 minutes or so," she grinned as she watched Kurenai reaching into a cupboard, "I didn't think we'd _both _be doing the walk of shame."

"There was no walk of shame," her voice muffled as she spoke into the mostly empty cavern, her fingers grasping for the final mug banished to the back corner, "I just stayed the night at a friends."

"A tall, bearded, chain-smoking friend?" She asked, waggling her eyebrows up and down suggestively. Kurenai blushed as her fingers finally closed around the rim of the elusive mug.

"Yes, but not like that…" she smiled, her cheeks still tinged as she turned to face Anko, "We just, talked."

"You're coming home this late from 'just talking'?" Then, without warning she sprang up, grabbed Kurenai's shoulders and pulled her close until the were only centimeters apart, inhaling deeply.

"You've got man-smell all over you."

"What're you, an Inuzuka all of a sudden? Besides," she pulled back, "you probably just smell yourself."

Anko grinned, "No, I know what my men smell like. That was not one of my men. There was a touch of tobacco mixed with the manly musk. And you don't get that from 'just talking'."

"Fine, we kissed."

"And-"

"And cuddled.:

"And…" Anko drawled, waiting for the juicy part.

"And that's it."

"Man, Kurenai, that's lame…"

"Sorry my sex life isn't up to your standards-" she had started a little angrily until Anko cut her off by pulling her into a hug.

"Don't worry girl. I'm just so damn proud of you for putting yourself out there and taking a chance."

"Thanks Anko."

"But you _will _tell me the moment you guys do it, right?"

"…I have to get ready to meet my students."

"Oh come on!" She protested as Kurenai pushed her toward the door.

"Good-bye Anko, maybe I'll see you tonight at the bar." The assertive kunoichi visibly brightened up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think I deserve to have a little fun. See you later."

"You better not be lying to-" Kurenai shut the door, but they had both been smiling.

For now, though, she had to concentrate on her students. She would have to take a shower, Kiba would be able to pick up Asuma's scent on her before he even saw her, and then the floodgates would really open. She was surprised to find herself hesitating at the shower door, like she didn't want to wash away Asuma's lingering scent, laying gently on her like an invisible shield.

"Oh come on, you'll get another one," she promised herself before turning the water on, hanging up her kimono, and stepping in.

After drying off and slipping back into the simple kimono she caught sight of herself in the mirror, and actually took a step back, amazed to realize it was her reflection looking back at her. It was more like seeing a friend that had been missing for years. Her crimson eyes looked brighter, clearer, no longer haunted, her smile wasn't subdued, and she was filled with such a feeling of euphoria every muscle in her body quivered with the need to expel some energy. Yes, it was a glorious day to train.

She dressed quickly, not even bothering with make-up. There was really no need for it today, and for once she felt better without it.

As she neared the tree by the hill, their usual meeting place, she could already hear Akamaru barking excitedly. She had been surprised to find out how fond she'd become of that dog.

"Ohayo, minnasan!" She called out when she could see all three students and one puppy waiting patiently for her, well, all but the puppy, who was running around their legs, barking.

"Ohayo, Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba shouted back.

"Kurenai-sensei, you look beautiful!" Hinata breathed. She'd always thought her teacher was rather pretty, but today she looked exceptionally lovely. Shino nodded in agreement as Akamaru started running around her legs, yipping happily.

"Arigatou. I hope you're all ready for some intense training today."

"Hai!" they responded in unison, excited that their sensei was back to normal.

She worked them harder than she had all year, pushing them as far as she felt they were capable, and then a bit farther when they showed no signs of wanting to stop.

By the end of the day they were all out of breath, even Shino, as Kurenai stood above their slumped bodies and smiled. They'd worked so hard, normally she'd give them the next day off, but she knew that wasn't what they wanted.

"That's it for today. We'll meet tomorrow at 9 in the morning."

"Aw, why not earlier?" Kiba moaned as he stood, hands on his knees as he was still regaining his normal breathing pattern. His complaint probably would have shocked any other teacher, but Kurenai just smiled sweetly, her eyes shining in the late afternoon light.

"Because I said so."

"Fine," Kiba relented as he stood up and put his arms behind his head. As Kurenai turned she could hear him saying, "Hey Hinata, Shino, lets meet early anyways."

"Hai." came the sweet response before their sensei made her quick departure. She could only assume Shino had nodded stoically at the suggestion. God, she loved those kids.

By the time she got back to her place Anko was already there, dressed up for a night on the town.

"I wasn't gonna let you forget your promise. Come on, let's get you cleaned up," she said, pushing her into the bathroom before Kurenai could argue that she hadn't actually promised anything, but figured it was pointless to resist. Even covered in dirt and sweat the glow from that morning was still with her. As she took her second shower of the day she tried to think of which bar Asuma would be most likely to go to. She let the hot water pelt her fair skin as she remembered being held by him all night, waking up and seeing his face so beautifully close to hers, getting a full night's sleep for the first time in years…

_BANG BANG BANG_

"You drown in there or something?" Anko's voice carried through the wooden door and the barrage of water.

"Just finishing up!" she called back, rinsing her dark hair out one more time before twisting the handles back up.

When she walked out of the bathroom in her kimono, black hair untamed and still dripping, Anko couldn't help but stare.

"You could go out looking just like that, and every guy in the place would be lined up just to be near you."

"And I'm sure my wearing only a damp kimono would have nothing to do with it." She said as she toweled off the tips of her hair. But Anko wasn't listening. A quick glance up showed that she was no longer even in the room. She had run into Kurenai's bedroom and was rummaging through her sparse closet, grumbling that Genma had more clothes than she did, until her dark eyes landed on what she was looking for. The slinky red dress she had somehow convinced Kurenai to buy a few years ago. From the looks of it, she hadn't worn it since initially trying it on.

"This dress was fated for tonight," she said as she pulled it off the hanger and carried it proudly to Kurenai, draped over her outstretched arms like sacred ceremonial garb.

"Oh, where did you find this?" She asked, putting down her brush to finger the fine fabric.

"In the dark recesses in that excuse you call a closet. Now go dry your hair and put it on," she demanded. Kurenai nodded and carried the garment to her room, closing the door behind her.

Anko refreshed her makeup as she waited, and double-checked her quite revealing outfit. Mesh had always been her favorite means for clothing. It always seemed to get the job done, whatever job it may be.

But when Kurenai emerged from her room, she realized it didn't matter what she was wearing if she walked in next to the crimson eyes woman standing awkwardly in front of her.

"Oh my God," she breathed out, causing a worried look to come over Kurenai's face.

"I could always change clothes and wash some of this off-" she said as she turned back to her room, but Anko grabbed her wrist.

"No, you look _amazing._ God, I could walk in naked next to you, and still no one would look at me."

"Please don't." she said, knowing it wasn't wise to put anything past her friend. Anko grinned.

"Those boys are gonna go _crazy_ when they see you! I'll have to be your body guard. Only guys I deem worthy will be allowed to bask in your beauty."

"Ugh, you sound like Gai. And who exactly do you deem worthy?"

"Guess you'll find out soon enough." She said as she ushered the kunoichi out the door.

-

If Konoha had traffic, Kurenai would have stopped it. The combined effects of the dress and her ethereal glow caused everyone they passed to just gaze at her. She quickly grew uncomfortable with the gaping looks, and began to think this was a really bad idea. By the time they reached the bar Anko had decided upon, she was sure this was a bad idea. After years of eluding any kind of romantic intricacies she had no right to wear a dress like this into a bar full of overworked, over hormonal shinobi, when she only wanted to really see one in particular.

"You'll be fine. I'll help you fend them off." Anko whispered, squeezing her arm reassuringly as she walking in ahead of her.

As she closely followed Anko's heels she was keenly aware of all the eyes on her. Most of them just gawked as she passed, a few let out low whistles, and a couple of brave souls got up and followed her to the bar stools Anko had brought them to.

"Hey Kurenai-san, can I get you a drink?" a young chuunin asked her, but before she could respond he was pushed aside.

"Outa the way short-stuff, I got this one. Hey Kurenai-san! You're looking hot! What're you drinking?" Now, where she would have had a hard time turning down a drink from the sweet faced shinobi whose name she didn't know, she had no qualms turning down Aoba.

"Thanks, but Anko and I just got here, I think I'll wait a little while before drinking." He looked a little crushed, but nodded, surprisingly able to read between the lines for once.

"Okay, maybe later then," he said as he got up and walked dejectedly back to his table. Aoba was a good guy, he just desperately needed to learn some tact.

A few more shinobi tried their luck, each one being kindly turned down. It was a almost like a game, a raffle. They knew she wouldn't have come here, dressed like that, if she didn't want attention from _somebody_. More than a few of the rejected boys floated over to Anko, who elevated their self-esteem a bit as she accepted their drink offers. It wasn't long before she was tipsy, and well on her way to being full blown smashed as Kurenai sipped her water, red eyes unconsciously searching the smoky room for one man in particular.

Even though she was nowhere near the entrance of the bar, she was the first thing he saw when he walked through the familiar doors. She seemed to shine, calling him to her. And, evidently, calling every other male to her as well.

He was almost nervous to approach her. Sure, they'd confessed their feelings the other night and shared a romantic kiss as well as his bed, but that was in the privacy of his own home, without scrutinizing eyes watching their every move. It was completely possible she didn't want anyone to know about their relationship.

But, on the other hand, she was here, she was gorgeous, and as far as anyone knew, she was single. He'd be a damn fool to pass up the opportunity to buy her a drink. Besides, it wouldn't be out of place to see them together. Even Kakashi had once commented that they seemed like a couple, they were together so much.

"HEY! Ashuma'sh here!" A very drunk Anko shouted shouted as she waved her arm wildly, causing her to fall back off her stool and be caught by the shinobi sitting next to her, who looked only too happy with the predicament. Kurenai had turned with the Anko's outburst, and he could have sworn his heart stopped. She was absolutely stunning. Everything about her radiated beauty. Did she know how good she looked? Did she have any idea how badly he wanted her? Their eyes locked, and to his great relief she smiled invitingly. He could feel the eyes on his back as he strode up and sat next to the goddess at the bar.

"Hey, you're looking nice. New dress?" He asked as he motioned for the tender to bring him a beer, casual as always.

"Actually, no, I've had it for awhile, just, never got any use out of it."

"Well, looks good on you."

"Thanks, you're not looking too bad yourself."

"Eh, I do what I can to please the masses," he said, pulling out a fresh cigarette and lighting the tip, "You drinking tonight?"

"Not as of yet," she said, a smile playing on her painted lips.

Before Asuma could offer to get her anything, they heard a very slurred, "Joo wanna take me home, Big Boy?" from Kurenai's right. Anko was in the arms of a chuunin who couldn't have been more than 19, and looked far too eager to comply with her suggestion for Kurenai's comfort. She threw one look at Asuma, who nodded and said, "I'm on it."

"Hey Ashuma, you dun hafta do worry bout me." Anko drunkenly protested as he took her from the younger man and situated her onto his back.

"I always worry about you, Anko-chan," he countered as he began walking out of the bar with Kurenai trailing behind them.

Her arms dangled on either side of his neck, her head lying heavily on his shoulder as she squinted her eyes in an attempt to focus on the passing scenery.

"Where're we goin?"

"Hm, good question," he said, looking over at Kurenai.

"Lets get her back to my place. It's closer, and I don't really trust letting her be alone right now."

Asuma noddedand began on the familiar route toward Kurenai's. Within a few minutes they could hear the soft, drunken snores of the sleeping Anko.

Kurenai was a bit surprised to realize that after all the times Asuma had been by her place, he'd never once been to her bedroom. Not that there was much to see; a double bed, closet, dresser with a mirror, hairbrush, and framed photo of her team, which stood out proudly as her prized possession. Asuma carefully set Anko down onto the bed, then excused himself so Kurenai could change her into some of her sleepwear. After getting her dressed (with no help from Anko, she was out cold) she got her under the covers and maternally brushed the indigo hair out of her face before leaving the room.

"I'm really sorry about making you leave the bar right after you got there. You can go back if you want."

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked very openly, not demanding anything from her. She almost gave her normal, nonchalant response she'd been using for years, but thought back on all the times she had wished she'd asked him to stay just a little bit longer.

"No," she said honestly, feeling vulnerable as her cheeks grew warm. Asuma smiled.

"Then I'll stay. Besides, I've heard all their stories before. And, the truth is, that was the fourth place I went to trying to find you." His eyes lingered over her body a moment, fully taking in her figure in that dress. He ran his right hand down the back of his head to the nape of his neck as he grinned, "Damn, Kakashi's gonna be pissed he missed seeing you like this."

"Like what?"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice that every guy in that bar wanted you." Her face reddened again as he continued, "You're at a whole other level of beautiful."

_Beautiful_. For some reason, when he said that word to her she got goosebumps. It was so much more powerful then either 'hot' or 'sexy,' and in his voice it was enough to make her shiver with a sense of anticipation. She was suddenly very sad Anko was currently taking up her bed.

"Is she asleep?" He asked, nodding toward the closed door. Kurenai nodded, wondering if he had been thinking along the same lines she had.

"Think it'd disturb her if we played some music?" She shook her head, a small smile gracing her still flushed face.

"We could throw an Inuzuka party and she'd stay asleep," she assured.

"Okay, do you mind if I?" he asked, jerking his thumb toward her humble collection of music.

"Go ahead, I'll go fix us some drinks," she said as she headed for the kitchen. Although she generally lived with the bare minimum, she was always fully stocked with sake. While she was by no means a drunk, it couldn't be said that she didn't enjoy the occasional drink. Or nightly drink, as it was.

As she brought their sake into the living room a familiar melody drifted softly out of the speakers. It was her song, _their _song. She remembered being held by comfortably large hands, the way he had nervously looked around before accepting her request, and then didn't hold her too close.

Seven years later he was the one to extend his hand to her, no longer nervous or uncertain, and held her as close as he could with those same, comfortably large hands.

All her inhibitions were wafting away with the song, and she could feel herself falling deeper into her previously tentative state of happiness. And while the thought of love still frightened her a bit, she was not closed off to the idea.

"Kurenai?"

"Yes?"

"Are you comfortable?" She lifted her head from its resting spot on his chest to give him a slightly confused look.

"right now?"

"Well, yeah, right now, and, if we were to go out later, and I was to put my arm around you, and maybe lean in a little bit…" he drawled as he lowered his head closer to hers, "Would you be comfortable with that?"

This was something altogether new to her. For most of her life she had been 'untouchable' for one reason or another. She'd never really been asked for consent for someone to be close to her.

Her hesitation made him inwardly nervous. Had he overstepped his boundaries? Was he rushing things? Was it too late to take it back?

"I think I will be," he heard her say softly.

"I'll only go as far as you want me to, Kurenai." Even though he had fallen in love with her, he was first and foremost her friend, "I just want to see you happy."

In an act of boldness she reached her hands up, cupping the base of his head and pulling his face close to hers.

"You make me happy." She said before kissing him sweetly. They stood there and kissed, then moved to the couch and kissed, getting a little more physical than before, though nothing to write to Jiraiya about.

"So," he asked as he held her to his bare chest, the more cumbersome clothing articles removed and lying in a pile on the floor, "when do we tell our students?" Kurenai thought about it for a moment, snuggling closer to him.

"10 minutes before we tell Kakashi," she figured the embarrassment level would probably be the same, though they'd get more ribbing and blush-inducing comments from their masked comrade.

"I'm gonna confess, I'm a little anxious about your team finding out about us."

"What? Why?"

"They may not think I'm good enough for their sensei. Those kids think the world of you, and I get the feeling Kiba's a bit on the 'over-protective' side, as well as Shino, if the situation calls for it." Kurenai smiled, unapologetically proud of her students and their ability to make a would-be suitor nervous.

"I'm sure they won't care, so long as our relationship doesn't get in the way of their training. And what about your team?"

"Are you kidding? Ino's been hounding me to ask you out since she saw us walking together once and decided I 'desperately need a woman in my life.' And Chouji and Shikamaru would love for you to distract me from their training. My team's been all but waiting for this."

"So this," she pointed from her to him, "is not a new development in your mind?"

"Honestly?" Asuma went slightly pink in the cheeks, a look not commonly found on him, "I've had a crush on you since the academy." Her crimson eyes went wide, that was over 20 years ago! "And," he continued, "as time went on it never diminished, just kind of laid dormant, since there was absolutely no way I could even approach you. So now," he brushed a wave of hair off her shoulder, causing goosebumps to run down her arm, "this moment is literally a dream come true."

She'd never in her wildest notions think someone had been pining for her all those years. But as she through back, it made sense. He had always been there for her, through big and small, and she knew there would never come a time when she couldn't count on him.

"Sorry I had to keep you waiting for so long," she murmured while burying her face in his shoulder.

"Don't be, you're worth the wait. As long as it takes," he said, enclosing her in a comforting bear hug. How had she lived for so long without this kind of interaction, without this feeling of pure, unequivocal bliss?

"Stay with me tonight." Whether it was a question or a demand, he couldn't tell, but he readily conceded. They slept embraced on the couch, waking up when the suns rays streamed through the partially opened window blinds.

They lied entwined with each other for several minutes, comparing heartbeats, until they heard a pitiful moan come from the bedroom.

"Damn, I forgot she was here…" Asuma said with an air of disappointment in his voice, releasing his hold on Kurenai.

"A best friend's duty," she explained with an apologetic smile, knowing she more than owed it to Ankoto take care of her in her time of need. Without her pestering, the past two nights might have never happened. In fact, without Anko in her life, there was a good chance she wouldn't even be there right then.

She got up and slipped on Asuma's shirt before going into the kitchen to fix a pot of coffee. However, upon opening the can of coffee grounds she let out a low curse.

"What's wrong?" he asked, standing up and fetching his pants from the other side of the room.

"That Anko, there's barely enough for two cups here." Asuma pulled his pants on and padded into the kitchen, wrapping his strong arms around Kurenai.

"Don't worry about it. I should get going anyway, I think I told Shikaku I'd work with Shikamaru today. Besides," another moan came from the bedroom, "I think she might need more coffee than we have in this village."

"Yeah, she's never been good on limiting herself…"

"Everybody's gotta learn sometime."

"Mmm. I'll see you later then?" She asked, craning her neck to see him out of the corner of her eye. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Sure thing." He took his arms from around her wais and went back to the living room to collect his things. "I'll probably be in the lounge most of the day. Damn paperwork," he grumbled as he found his belt and Kurenai started up her simple coffee maker before joining him in the living room.

"You know," she said, stopping him as he was half out the door, "I think the village might figure out there's a little something more between us before we get the chance to tell them."

"And it's about DAMN time!" They looked across the street to Genma grinning, ever present senbon dangling from his lips. At the same time the most pathetic of all whimpers came from the bedroom. Without saying anything the couple nodded to each other and separated, each going to deal with a member of the special jounin force.

Kurenai filled a glass of water, sought out some aspirin, and walked into her bedroom. Anko looked as pitiful as she sounded, clutching her head while her legs were tucked up in the fetal position, all the blankets kicked off, with her pajama's askew.

"Come on kiddo," Kurenai said softly, coaxing her to sit up and take the medicine. Eventually she complied, downing the water and pills, then falling miserably back onto the bed.

"Gad, what did I drink last night?" She asked, still rubbing her temples.

"I think a little bit of everything. But, I think a little more than half the bar is in love with you now."

"No no," she sat up again, "I'm not so gone that I don't remember what a knockout you were last night. Waiting around for mister Righ- Oh my GOD!"

"What? Are you ok?"

"Oh man, I ruined your romantic evening, didn't I?" Anko asked, hands over her face as she fell back onto the bed again. "Damn it, Asuma didn't even get to see how hot you were!"

"Easy Anko, Asuma showed up, you were the one who called him over to us."

"I was?"

"Yes. And he's the one that brought you back here, rather than let you be molested by barely legal chuunins."

"Hm, that other part could have been fun. So wait, he brought me back here, then, left?"

Kurenai blushed a little, "Not until about ten minutes ago."

Anko sat straight up, all signs of a hangover forgotten as she stared openly at the kunoichi sitting on the edge of the bed, and for the first time realized the shirt she was wearing was about five sizes too big.

"Please don't tell me you did it while I was passed out cold." She groaned, "That's so unfair! A monumentous event happens just yards away, and I wasn't even conscious for it!"

"Anko! Are were you expecting to look in on us or something?"

"Well, no, but if I'm around I'd like to at least _hear_ something." By now Kurenai's face was almost entirely red.

"Well, regardless, nothing like that happened."

"But you said I didn't ruin your romantic evening!"

"Evidently you and I have vastly different perceptions of 'romance'."

"Hey, I know what 'romance' is, I just expect a good romp to follow it." She crawled over to sit next to her friend. "So, what utterly romantic event took place while I was sleeping like a drunken baby?" Kurenai dropped her head, her eyes focused on her hands playing absently with a frayed string from the bottom of Asuma's shirt.

"It's not just any one thing he did. He just, I don't know, makes me feel good."

"Ok, you say that, and I can only get dirty visuals in my head of what guys do to me to make me feel good…" Anko said honestly, causing Kurenai's blush to flare up again.

"Fine, we danced, we drank, we kissed, we kissed a lot, and I fell asleep in his arms. He held me all night, so I wouldn't fall off the couch."

Anko nudged her shoulder against Kurenai's.

"That, is pretty damn romantic."

-Epilogue-

By noon that day pretty much everyone in the village knew about Kurenai and Asuma's tryst due to the combined efforts of Genma, Anko, a few random passerbys, and Asuma 'accidentally' letting it slip to his team why he was late to training (turned out he had not only promised Shikaku, but the other original members of InoShikaCho that he'd hold an extra practice with their kids), and within the week they were recognized as an official couple, thus ending the dreams of a handful of Shinobi who once again missed their slim chance with the sable haired kunoichi. Kiba jokingly (or, perhaps not so jokingly) threatened Asuma that if he ever hurt his sensei, he'd be after him with full Inuzuka force. Ino and Hinata giggled and fawned over their sensei's new relationship, and Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were quite impassive about the whole thing, although Chouji did manage out a "Congratulations" between mouthfuls.

At their one month anniversary, after everyone had gotten used to them being an item and they were no longer the "hot couple" (Kotetsu and Izumo had finally gotten together, and the fangirls rejoiced), Kurenai woke up one morning, and looking into the sleeping face of the man she loved, realized she was living the life she had always dreamed of. And as she looked at her team photo after kissing his surprisingly soft lips, she couldn't imagine life getting any better than this, but deep in her heart knew that it would.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I finished something. I actually finished a story. This is incredible.

About the story, I truly hope you enjoyed it. It's now my shining glory, as my one complex, finished piece. Please please review, let me know how it was, what you liked, all that jazz. Any feedback is much appreciated.

And a special thank you goes out to Dragonzair, for being there through the whole thing. If not for her fabulous persistence, I may never have finished. She rocks so hardcore.

And many thanks to all who have reviewed up to this point, I love all of you. I truly do.


End file.
